1. Field of the Invention
The present invention directs itself to eyeglass systems. In particular, the present invention directs itself to a device which allows for placement and removal of an auxiliary pair of glasses or optical lenses over standard eyeglasses. Still further, this invention relates to an auxiliary optical lens which may be simply removed and inserted over and in conjunction with standard eyeglasses.
In particular, the subject invention relates to a central support member having a pair of lens retaining members mounted thereon. The lens retaining members are adjustably positionable along the length of the central support member to allow the interchangeable eyeglass lens system to be mounted on a variety of eyeglasses having differing dimensions.
The subject invention directs itself to an interchangeable eyeglass lens system which may be used for a variety of purposes including aesthetic purposes where differing contours and tinted optical lenses are placed in coupled relation to standard eyeglasses. Still further, the subject invention directs itself to a safety device whereby the interchangeable eyeglass lens system includes a safety glass for plastic type composition which is mounted in detachable manner to standard eyeglasses. Additionally, the subject invention is directed to an interchangeable eyeglass lens system which permits differing optical lenses to be mounted thereto which have differing optical characteristics and may be interchanged therewith.
2. Prior Art
Additional clip-on optical filters for conventional eyeglasses are well-known in the art. In general, such prior art auxiliary clip-on sunglasses include a frame member and a spring-biased clip for attachment to a pair of eyeglasses. In many instances, the problems of such prior art clip-on sunglass accessories are that the frames for the clip-on lenses are sized so as to only fit on eyeglasses of a particular dimension. Thus, the auxiliary lens systems are not easily applied to a variety of eyeglasses. Further, such prior art systems also do not allow for the interchangeability of the auxiliary optical filters. In order to receive light filtering with different properties, the entire lens system, including the frame member, must be replaced, rather than just replacing the additional optical lens itself.
One such prior art lens system is shown in U.S. Pat. No 1,899,905. This reference is directed to a glare dimmer attachment. The glare dimmer attachment utilizes a strip of metal folded upon itself to receive and hold in place the auxiliary lens means. The metal strip does not include means for adjusting its lateral width to the lateral width of the pair of eyeglasses. Further, the auxiliary optical lens is held permanently in place with respect to the metal strip holder, thus not allowing for the interchangeability of other optical means.
Another such prior art optical accessory is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,707. This reference is directed to a pivoting optical accessory for use with a pair of spectacles. This system utilizes an elongated, resilient metallic bar to which is secured the optical elements by the use of permanent plastic rivets. The metallic bar is not laterally adjustable and the optical elements are held permanently to the metallic bar holding element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,786 shows a prior art lens system having a filtering visor permanently affixed to the clip means. The pivotal visor does not include an adjustable frame member, nor is the filtering visor interchangeable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,295 shows a prior art auxiliary sunglasses system directed to a pair of clip-on eye protectors. This system includes a bridge member to which the lens means are affixed by permanent securing rivets. The bridge member is not adjustable along its lateral width, nor are the lens means interchangeable with other lens means.
Another prior art sunglasses system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,749. This reference is directed to a clip for mounting sunglass lenses on spectacles. This system includes a single-piece support element having a non-adjustable, constant length. Affixed to the support element is a lens carrying means to which the lenses are affixed by adhesives, screws, pins, or other permanent means. Thus, this system is not laterally adjustable to fit on any pair of eyeglasses, nor does it allow for the interchangeability of the lenses.
None of the prior art provides for a combination of elements forming an interchangeable eyeglass lens system which may be laterally adjusted for mounting on eyeglasses of any lateral dimension. Additionally, none of the prior art Patents provide for an eyeglass lens system having interchangeable optical elements.